Minion vs Alien
by Byeol Noun
Summary: pertarungan seru antara wakil ketua dan ketua club yang selalu seenaknya. LeoN/Neo Couple Slight Xiuhan/Lumin Couple
1. Chapter 1

**Minion Vs Alien**

'LeoN/Neo Couple Slight Xiuhan/Lumin Couple'

'

'

'

Cha Hakyeon atau anggota club dance memanggilnya N sebenarnya bukan murid paling kecil di sekolah, tapi di club dance Hakyeon adalah yang terpendek, paling kurus dan paling hitam intinya Hakyeon adalah anggota dengan tubuh paling kecil.

'

Karena alasan itu hampir semua anggota memanggilnya pendek atau hitam dan Hakyeon tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya karena jika ada pendek berati dibawahnya masih ada boncel, jadi Hakyeon masih bisa sedikit berbesar hati.

'

Tapi dari semua anggota club dance hanya satu orang yang tak memanggilnya pendek atau hitam dan sayangnya panggilan itu diganti dengan 'Mini N', yang menurut Hakyeon adalah penghinaaan. Alasannya panggilan 'Mini N' terdengar seperti 'Minion' yang tentu saja menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki. Ayolah kalian pasti tahu makluk kuning bulat dan kerdil itu, baik mereka lucu tapi siapa yang ingin disamakan dengan mereka, dan bagi Hakyeon dipanggil dengan nama Mini N seperti hinaan paling menyakitkan.

'

Dan sayangnya panggilan itu diberikan oleh ketua club dance Jung Taekwoon Yang Terhormat yang dibalas oleh Hakyeon dengan panggilan 'Alien Wajah Oplos'. Alasannya bisa dibilang masuk akal 'alien seperti Jung Taekwoon yang terlalu sering melakukan operasi wajah dan akibatnya saraf pada wajahnya mengalami gangguan dan sekarang wajahnya tak bisa berekspresi'.

'

Itu terserah pada kalian mau percaya atau tidak dengan cerita yang dibuat Cha Hakyeon.

'

'

'

'

XXXX-IV-XXXX

'

'

'

'

"Ya.. ampun kenapa dua species Minion ini sering sekali bersama, kurasa itu sebabnya kenapa kalian tak tumbuh-tumbuh…." Minseok (Mini Min) dan Hakyeon (Mini N) melemparkan tatapan paling membunuh mereka pada Ravi yang saat ini duduk di depan mereka.

'

Tapi suasana kantin yang tadi sempat tenang langsung terusik oleh teriakan duo Minion karena tiba tiba kerah seragam bagian belakang mereka tiba tiba ditarik berlawanan arah. Hakyeon menuju kanan yang pelakunya Taekwoon dan Minseok ke kiri dengan si pelaku Luhan.

'

'

"Kenapa bangsa Minion selalu bersama ?" Luhan terus menyeret Minseok menjauhi kantin.

"Yak… lepaskan aku Rusa Alien… " Minseok terus meronta yang sayangnya tak membuahkan apa-apa.

'

'

'

"Kalian bangsa Minion terlihat buruk saat bersama…" Taekwoon juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Hakyeon.

"Aku tidak peduli dan sekarang lepaskan aku Alien Wajah Oplos…" dan seperti species yang lain rontaan dan teriakan Hakyeon hanya didengarkan dengan khidmat oleh Taekwoon.

'

'

'

XXXX-IV-XXXX

'

'

'

Bagaimana ?

Kalian ingin bergabung di kubu mana ?

Kubu Alien ?

Atau kubu Minion ?

TBC/END

Ini Fee kasih prolognya aja dulu

soalnya masih bingung mau lanjut atau gak ni ff

tapi yang pasti Fee suka ceritannya

dan buat yang menantikan Don't Know but...

sabar ya...

Fee lagi males buat ngetik walaupun sebenarnya itu cerita udah selesai

jadi yang masih setia jangan bosan nunggu ya

Review ^^


	2. First Meet

**Minion Vs Alien**

**Chapter 1: First Meet**

**LeoN/Neo Couple Slight Xiuhan/Lumin Couple**

'

'

'

Sekolah yang indah dengan lingkungan yang asri, murid-murid yang ramah, guru-guru yang kompetent dan suasana yang mendukung untuk mendapatkan ilmu, setidaknya sampai suara lengkingan dari salah satu ruangan club merusak suasana sekolah yang damai

'

'

Brakk…..

'

"Sudah ku katakan sampai kapanpun aku tidak ingin menjadi wakil ketua club ini kalau ketuanya adalah Jung Hawoon"

"Hakyeon namanya Taekwoon" Hongbin mencoba sedikit mengurangi suasana tegang rapat club dance dengan sedikit interupsinya.

"Ok Taekhoon… aku sudah katakan kalau aku tidak ingin menjadi wakil ketua kalau dia ketuanya" Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon tajam yang sayangnya tak memberikan pengaruh apa-apa pada sang ketua club dance.

"Protesanmu tak memberikan pengaruh apapun karena semua dokumen sudah ku berikan tadi siang pada kepala sekolah," Taekwoon menyeringai melihat wajah Hakyeon yang seperti dipaksa meminum susu basi.

"…dan yang perlu kau ingat Cha Hakyeon namaku Jung Taekwoon, JU NG TAEK WOON" Taekwoon memukul meja di depannya untuk membuat sedikit efek menyeramkan yang sayangnya salah sasaran. Yang ketakutan malah para anggota baru, dan Cha Hakyeon yang tadinya menjadi sasaran hanya tersenyum dengan sangat manis seperti ingin menguliti siapa saja yang didepannya.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa namamu mau itu Hawoon, Taekhoon, Howoon, atau Rawoon…. Ah aku jadi lapar…."

'

'

"Kalau begiru aku ke kantin ya…" Hakyeon keluar dari ruang rapat dengan wajah tampa dosanya menyisakan semua anggota club dengan wajah yang memprihatinkan.

'

Semua yang berada di ruang rapat kehilangan selera untuk hidup mendengar kata-kata Hakyeon yang awalnya berapi-api dan berakhir dengan kalimat yang sangat tidak terprediksi sedikitpun oleh mereka.

'

'

'

'

'

Ini hal yang biasa terjadi di club dance, walau mereka 'Mini N dan Alien Wajah Oplos' sudah mengenal hampir satu tahun tapi tetap saja Hakyeon tak pernah benar-benar menyebutkan nama Teakwoon dengan benar.

Kalian boleh heran, untuk prestasi belajar Cha Hakyeon termasuk yang paling cemerlang di club dance tapi kalau masalah menghafal nama Jung Taekwoon yang hanya beberapa huruf sepertinya otak Hakyeon memberikan penolakan.

Kalau sudah seperti ini Hakyaeon jadi teringat awal pertemuannya dengan Alien Wajah Oplos itu.

'

'

'

'

'

'

**Flashback on**

'

'

'

Hari itu yang Hakyeon ingat cuaca cukup bersahabat dan dia tidak bermimpi aneh pada malam sebelumnya sebagai pertanda atau peringatan jadi Hakyeon merasa ini sama seperti biasanya.

Sudah hampir dua minggu Hakyeon bersekolah di sekolah ini dan di sini Hakyeon sudah menemukan teman yang bisa diajaknya untuk membuat masalah bersama namanya Kim Minseok.

Sepulang sekolah mereka 'Hakyeon dan Minseok' sedang bersantai di perbatasan antara lapangan basket dan lapangan sepak bola yang dibatasi oleh pohon rindang. Tempat biasanya mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat atau saat mereka sedang malas untuk pulang lebih awal.

'

'

Awalnya mereka membahas tentang pertandingan bola yang mereka tonton kemarin sore tapi entah kenapa percakapan mereka melenceng sampai pada taruhan tentang siapa yang melempar kaleng paling jauh.

Jadilah mereka disini dengan posisi saling memunggungi dengan kaleng bekas mereka tadi minum di depan masing-masing. Minseok menghadap lapangan basket dan Hakyeon menghadap lapangan bola.

'

"Baiklah kita akan menghitung bersama dan saat hitungan ke tiga kita akan menendang kalengnya, lalu kau ambil kalengku dan aku mengambil kalengmu, yang sampai terlebih dahulu disini dia yang menang." Hakyeon berbicara sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memberikan tendangan paling kerasnya.

"Setuju, yang menang besok akan menjadi pelayan yang menang, tidak boleh berkata tidak pada yang menang, bagaimana ?" Minseok juga sudah siap dengan pose paling oke untuk menendang kaleng di depannya.

"Ok, call" Hakyeon mengancungkan ibu jadi di udara sebagai persetujuan dan Minseok yang menoleh ke arah Hakyeon juga mengacungkan ibu jarinya pertanda setuju.

'

"Hana….

Dul…

Set…"

'

Hakyeon dan Minseok sama-sama menendang kaleng di hadapan mereka dengan semua tenaga yang mereka miliki. Dan setelah itu mereka sama-sama berbalik arah untuk mengejar kaleng lawan mereka tapi nasib sial sepertinya sedang berada di pihak mereka hari ini karena baik kaleng yang ditendang Hakyeon maupun Minseok sama –sama mendarat di tempat yang tidak tepat.

'

Kaleng yang di tending Hakyeon ke arah lapangan sepak bola mengenai kepala salah seorang yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan sedang melihat club sepak bola melakukan latihan dan malang bagi Minseok harus mengambil kaleng tersebut.

Dan tak beda jauh kaleng yang ditendang Minseok juga mengenai kepala seseorang yang sejak tadi sibuk mendrible bola di tangannya dan tugas Hakyeon tentu saja mengambil kaleng secepatnya dan kembali ke tempat mereka duduk secepat yang dia bisa.

'

Sial memang tidak pilih orang, seharusnya sial itu untuk orang-orang yang nakal saja karena mereka pantas mendapatkannya, itu menurut Hakyeon dan Minseok. Dalam kamus mereka sial tidak cocok untuk makluk unyu seperti mereka ini. Sebaiknya kalian lewatkan membaca kata-kata diatas karena itu jelas sesat.

'

'

'

Hakyeon dan Minseok itu terkenal dengan wajah tampa dosa tapi selalu menjadi biang keributan. Dan mereka sudah punya perjajjian kalau selagi mereka bisa menghindari kesialan plus masalah maka mereka harus melakukannya. Termasuk dalam kasus taruhan kali ini.

Hakyeon dan Minseok sudah tahu gejala, ciri-ciri, aspek, tanda-tanda makluk polos yang unyu seperti mereka akan mendapatkan masalah jadi mereka langsung memutar otak untuk segera menjauh dari kesialan plus masalah karena prinsip mereka 'orang unyu gak perlu sial dan gak boleh kena masalah'. Prinsip yang sesat.

'

Jadi saat mereka tahu kaleng yang akan mereka kejar sudah memakan korban mereka segera memutar badan untuk menghindar dari status tersangka, tetapi korban mereka terlanjur melihat wajah mereka dan jalan satu-satunya untuk selamat hanya satu.

'

'

"KABUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRR…" Hakyeon dan Minseok memang saudara kembar beda orangtua yang kompak.

'

Dengan tergesa Hakyeon dan Minseok balik kanan dan langsung lari dengan kecepatan penuh ke tempat mereka finish dan menyambar tas mereka yang tidak berdaya tergeletak disana. Mengambil tas dan mereka kembali berlari menuju gerbang sekolah untuk menyelamatkan diri dari korban kaleng terbang yang sudah memancarkan sinar laser mematikan dari matanya dan siap membawa mereka menuju meja hijau untuk disidangkan atas kejahatan yang mereka lakukan.

'

'

'

Hakyeon dan Minseok itu biang kerok paling terkenal di angkatan mereka tapi yang memiliki gekar tidak pernah merasa memiliki gelar itu.

'

'

Mereka 'Hakyeon dan Minseok' selalu merasa tidak pernah melakukan apapun saat mereka berbuat masalah. Contoh paling kentara adalah kejadian kaleng melayang kemarin yang menjadi sangat heboh karena korban mereka mencari sang tersangka ke seluruh sudut sekolah dan mereka sang tersangka dengan tenangnya duduk manis di kantin untuk makan tampa terganggu sedikitpun dengan bisik-bisik di sekitar mereka.

Saat Hakyeon dan Minseok menghabiskan makanan mereka korban kaleng terbang mereka kemarin sampai di depan mereka dengan wajah sangar yang pasti membuat sinigami berbalik pulang ke neraka dan sayangnya dua makluk polos yang sok unyu di depan mereka tak merasakan apapun.

'

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

'

Hakyeon dan Minseok hanya berkedip kedip sambil memiringkan kepala mereka ke kanan dan kekiri memperhatikan wajah raja neraka di depan mereka yang sepertinya sedang murka.

'

BRAK…

'

Taekwoon dan Luhan dua orang korban kaleng terbang Hakyeon dan Minseok Memukul meja dengan sangat keras membuat Hakyeon dan Minseok terlonjak kecil karena terkejut.

'

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

'

Lagi lagi dan lagi Hakyeon dan minseok hanya mengedipkan mata memperhatikan dua orang di depan mereka dan dengan rasa yang tidak sedikitpun bersalah Hakyeon dan Minseok berdiri dan meninggalkan meja mereka dengan langkah santai meninggalkan raja neraka yang siap membunuh siapa saja yang masuk dalam jarak pandang mereka.

'

'

'

Sesampainya Hakyeon dan Minseok di luar kantin mereka segera saling pandang dan tertawa bahagia melihat wajah raja neraka seperti sedang menahan pup saat mereka meninggalkan mereka yang sedang emosi dengan wajah polos tak bersalah.

Mereka selamat dua kali.

'

'

'

'

'

'

**Flashback off**

'

'

'

Hakyeon selalu menahan tawa saat mengingat wajah para raja Alien itu saat dia dan Minseok melenggang meninggalkan kantin dengan wajah tak bersalah.

'

'

'

Hakyeon berjalan menuju kantin karena saat seperti ini kembaran beda orang tuanya pasti sedang menikmati makanan di kantin dan sebagai saudara yang baik Hakyeon harus menemaninya.

'

'

'

TBC

'

'

'

Lama gak muncul sebenarnya lagi pusing sama ujian tapi entah kenapa Fee mau lepas kangen sama dunia fanfiction yang kayaknya udah lama banget gak aku kunjungi.

Semoga aja ini bagal jadi comeback atau Cuma hujan sehari di tengah kabut asap

Review juseyo….


End file.
